


A Tale Of Ruin

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: A Tale of Ruin. A Tale of Fate. A Tale of End.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Tale Of Ruin

_Just like all the others, it didn't start this way_

_Just like all the others, we didn't have a say_

_Doomed to the light that was the day_

_Tormented by people shaped by clay_

_Fear drove our every move_

_Desperate for help_

_Desperate to prove_

_And just like all the others, it was set in stone_

_Our tale was told_


End file.
